Baby
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: Hermione had rang a few minutes before, yelling down the phone for Harry to get over. He had came to the house as soon as he could, glad to get out of the office. He was very happy for them both. Right now she was just thinking about how to tell Ron. He was at work and she was off 'sick'. Now she was sure this was more than just a case off the flu.


"Hermione you have to tell him, you promised," the man said softly as he watched her pace back and forth around the room. "He's your husband for crying out loud, he deserves to know that he's going to be a father!"

That man was none other then Harry Potter.

Hermione had rang a few minutes before, yelling down the phone for Harry to get over. He had came to the house as soon as he could, glad to get out of the office. He was very happy for them both. Right now she was just thinking about how to tell Ron. He was at work and she was off 'sick'. Now she was sure this was more than just a case off the flu.

"Hermione settle down you're going to wear down the carpets!" Harry said a amused hint to his voice. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Just relax he loves you right?"

"Well, yes."

"And I know Ron, he's sensitive. But I think he will be more then thrilled that you are pregnant with his child..it is his right?"

"Seriously Harry? Of course it is!" Hermione's cheeks burned brighter.

"So you see? You're a smart girl, he'll be fine with it." his smile widened when he saw his talk was slightly relaxing the woman.

"You're right. I'm being silly.." Hermione said with a slight smile as she hugged her friend.

The next day Hermione was at her desk, wishing she'd taken another day off. Before she could finish the sentence she was writing, Hermione felt the now familiar need to vomit. Her hand rubbed against her forehead.

Oh, god, she thought. I can't do this. I can't tell him. If he's fine that's good, if he's not…I'll just tell him it's not his. God no, I can't say that! I'll just wait until I have the baby and when I come home with it, it'll be too late and he'll just have to accept it. Accept it or leave..

"Ugh," Hermione uttered out loud.

Then a figure walked past her office. She got up, dropping her quill. The ink sprawled all over the page but she couldn't care less. She ran, as fast as her stomach would allow her.

"Ron, wait up." she grabbed his arm from behind. They were standing in the ministry, in plain sight of many. She panted slightly, out of breath.

Tell him, she was telling herself, just say it. What is there to loose? That was a stupid question. She had no idea how he'd react. She was so happy about all this. But what if Ron wasn't going to be happy? What if Ron didn't want a child, ever? Voldemort had only been gone two years, and they'd only been husband and wife for one. Oh god, Ron probably didn't want a child. Oh my god, Hermione thought. Oh my god, what am I going to do?

On the verge of tears, Hermione buried her head in her palms.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"I need to tell you something." she said, nervously.

"Can't it wait? This assignment needs to be in-"

"Ron." she uttered pulling him aside so that people could pass. He looked at her eyes for the first time and saw this was serious.

"What?!" he exclaimed now worried. "Tell me!"

"I, promise you won't freak out.. really because it's big." she said slowly, to drag it out.

"How big is this?"

"Very big."

"Bad or good?"

"Depends how you take it.." This was true.

He exhaled preparing himself,"Okay, just say."

"I..I,I."

"Oh bloody hell woman, just spit it out already..."

Hermione swallowed and looked at him with her tear stained face. "Ron," she began, "I'm pregnant."

"You're…you're pregnant?" he muttered.

"Yes."

"With a baby?"

"No, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "With a hippogriff."

"Pregnant."

"I'm pregnant."

There was utter silence. Hermione heard Ron breathing heavily. Oh no.

"We're going to have a baby!" Ron exclaimed delightedly. "Hermione!" Ron picked up his wife and spun her around. "I can't believe it! That's wonderful." He gave her a passionate kiss. Ron glanced at her stomach rudely, and put a hand on it.

He raised his head, smiling. Laughing. His eyes filled and he began to kiss her gently. On her face, neck, and stomach. Hermione couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. He wants it.

"I…love…..you…" Ron gasped between kissing her. She kissed him back softly; soon after she was sobbing in happiness.

"I love you, Ron." she sobbed..

"It's going to ok, Hermione, everyone will help us."

"Ron, I'm two months along, I should've told you sooner, told you I felt like this..."

"I'll take care of you." he interrupted, kissing her again.

She couldn't help loving him so hard at that moment she felt she would explode.


End file.
